Resignación
by levadura
Summary: Le peor ya ha pasado y lo única alternativa de Doumeki es la resignación.  Secuela de Momentum.  Basado en el final de xxxHolic.


**Resignación**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>: Después de todo el tiempo que ha pasado, lo único que le queda a Doumeki es resignarse. (Le peor ya ha pasado y lo única alternativa de Doumeki es la resignación. Secuela de Momentum. Basado en el final de xxxHolic.)

Esto no es mío.

* * *

><p><strong>Resignación<strong>

**1.**

Tiene veinticinco años y aún conserva el anhelo de que Watanuki la olvide por sí mismo. Sostiene el huevo entre sus manos y la esperanza de poder opacarla.

_Yo podría hacerlo olvidar... pero no es el momento._

Sería demasiado doloroso para Watanuki-kun olvidar a Yuuko ahora: han jugado suficiente con sus memorias.

**2.**

Ya que Watanuki ha decidido, _lo único que le queda es la resignación._

No es lo primero que piensa Doumeki al cumplir los treinta. De hecho, no piensa mucho, porque la única cosa en la que se puede concentrar al abrir los ojos ese día es en el ventilador de techo averiado.

Como he dicho, no es lo primero que piensa, pero no es una idea que queda exenta de entre sus muchas cavilaciones; porque cuando recuerda al mismo Watanuki de siempre, sentado tranquilamente en el patio de la tienda de Yuuko no puede evitar suspirar.

Suspirar y decir distraídamente, _Lo único que queda es resignarme,_ a la mujer que le sonríe desde el otro lado de la mesa, esperando que le diga su opinión sobre la cena que le había preparado esa noche.

**3.**

A los treinta y cinco años, por primera vez en su vida, tomó la resolución de resignarse. Dejarlo ir, porque Doumeki siempre fue el más dadivoso de ambos y el que tuvo que hacer los sacrificios.

**4.**

La última vez que se vieron, Doumeki le comunicó sus intenciones de no volver a la tienda. Iba a casarse.

—Lo sé —había dicho el dueño, dando una calada lenta su pipa—, respeto tus decisiones. Me has demostrado con el tiempo que eres una persona sensata, a pesar de que tengas los mismos malos hábitos...

Doumeki había asentido. En su interior pensó, de manera fugaz, que le hubiera gustado un poco más de escándalo. Quizás unas palabras doloridas o un rostro consternado. No álgida indiferencia, no esos ojos lánguidos. No quería a un muchachito de ojos azules condescendientes. Quería un poco de simpatía… o dolor.

Doumeki se puso de pie. Hizo una pequeña reverencia, pero antes de atravesar el marco de la puerta que habría de separarlo de Watanuki por siempre, se detuvo invadido por una idea repentina.

—¿Algún día estarás listo?

El muchacho de lentes alzó una ceja.

—¿Listo para qué?

Doumeki guardó silencio. —Para olvidarla.

Watanuki rió con suavidad.

—Dime Doumeki, ¿tú estás listo para olvidarme?

—Nunca voy a estar listo—, aceptó el mayor con seriedad.

—Yo he hecho la promesa de esperar a Yuuko.

—Yo no he hecho ninguna promesa a nadie, pero quiero esperar por ti.

No hay cosa tal como _destino._

—Esa ha sido tu decisión, yo he tomado la mía.

Cuando Doumeki Shizuka atravesó por última ocasión la puerta de madera y luego el portón no miró hacia atrás. No lo hizo, porque sabía que se arrepentiría. _No lo hizo_, porque sabía que habría de lamentarlo por siempre. Porque sabía que si miraba aunque fuera unos instantes hacia atrás, habría de hallar un callejón olvidado, un terreno vacío. Un lugar que aparentemente no tenía razón de ser, ni historia.

Se encontraría el lugar baldío, de hace tantos años, cuando aún no conocía a Watanuki Kimihiro.

**5.**

Una tarde, de esas tantas que despintan los veranos, un hombre lloró. El hombre, casi de cuarenta años, con traje y portafolio, estaba frente a un sitio urbano de construcción que había estado desocupado por años.

Nadie le preguntó nada, porque en Japón las personas están demasiado atareadas y viven sus días con mucha prisa como para atender cosas fútiles. Sí; todo es la fugacidad del aquí y del ahora, pues los minutos se escapan. No hay tiempo para el ayer, no hay tiempo para remembranzas vacías. No existen los espacios para la nostalgia.

Afuera de la tienda de Yuuko la vida se va como un suspiro. No hay rincones atemporales acá afuera, en la _realidad._

Y realmente tiene mucho sentido que nadie se hubiera preocupado por este hombre solitario de traje y expresión adusta tras las lágrimas. Al fin y al cabo a este hombre solitario lo atormentaban los recuerdos, como a tantas otras personas. Como a muchas personas que prefieren esperar, aunque esto signifique aguardar infinitamente, por aquello que forma parte del pasado.

A este hombre lo atormentaba el ojo vacío de Watanuki y su entrega. Su rostro iracundo y la tela de araña que lo cubría. Y lo único en que podía pensar era en cómo le gustaría que ese día descolorido de estío fuera como el primero que entró a la tienda. Que su compañero estuviera junto a él, inconsciente, y que él pudiera descubrir la mansión con la misma sorpresa de aquella vez, hace tantos años.

Se enjugó las lágrimas y siguió su camino. Siguió con su vida, como hacen todos los que se resignan. Se casó, tuvo hijos, tuvo nietos. Tuvo alegrías y tristezas. Miró hacia adelante y decidió que se resignaría, _porque no existe el destino._ No existe hilo rojo de dedo a dedo, ni cosa parecida. Y _después de todo_ la mansión, Watanuki y sus momentos juntos eran sólo recuerdos ¿y a quién le importan los recuerdos?

**We learn resignation not by our own suffering, but by the suffering of others.**

–_W. Somerset Maugham_


End file.
